


The Office Desk

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, First Time, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was something on his desk, it had his undivided attention. Anything he was working on would be under the intense stare of his brown eyes while upon his desk. What if she was the one on his desk? What if those intense eyes were upon her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to the LJ [jim_and_bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) community where they post pics and people write comment fic for the pics, I made a pic inspiration blog, but on tumblr (nsfw) located [here](http://vickyslookingatporn.tumblr.com/). I found a particular NSFW picture and was inspired by it. You don't have to see the pic to enjoy it, it just makes it extra hot.
> 
>  **Link to Story:** [LJ](http://vickyblueeyez.livejournal.com/139444.html) (pic included) | [DW](http://vickyblueeyez.dreamwidth.org/94151.html) (pic included) | [Tumblr](http://vickyslookingatporn.tumblr.com/post/11448312012/theofficedesk) (pic included) | FF.net | Ao3

There was something almost scandalous about being the Teacher's Aid to someone she had a huge crush on. He trusted her completely, so much that she had free access to his office, Professor Spock's office that is. During various times of the day, she'd drop of materials and run errands for him. He said it was only "logical" to give her the access code which, in turn, increased productivity since she didn't have to wait on him to finish his classes to gain access.

Evening classes had finished up and everyone but the cleaning crew were gone for the day. Entering the code single handedly, holding a pile of PADDs* in her other arm, she entered Spock's office. The office was neat and tidy, just as it usually was. Nyota sat the PADDs upon a table, her hair falling in front of her shoulders as she did so. While moving a strand behind her ear, his desk caught her eye.

She walked over and ran her finger tips along the smooth polished synthetic wood. If there was something on his desk, it had his undivided attention. Anything he was working on would be under the intense stare of his brown eyes while upon his desk. Nyota leaned her backside against the rim of the desk in front of the chair and closed her eyes. She idly wondered what it would be like to be under his intense scrutiny similar when he's working at his desk. She wondered what it would be like to have his eyes only on her and unable to look away. Would his gaze be just as intense during sex? It wouldn't be the first time she had thought about her Professor in a sexual way. Now she was feeling incredibly horny. Nyota opened her eyes and looked around the office.

Spock was gone for the day. He was never around when she did her evening drop offs of graded materials for him. The cleaning crew was robotic so there was no way she would be disturbed. With that in mind she hopped up upon his desk. She wiggled her skirt up and towards her hips, just enough to be able to openly spread her legs and reach down. She leaned back against one hand while the other disappeared into her panties. Nyota hummed and licked her lips, letting her fingers feel how wet she really was. She imagined Spock sitting in his chair, his gaze focused on her as her fingers did circles against her clit. Nyota bit her lip, fantasizing about his cock being rock hard as he watched her. She rubbed faster, thinking about him losing control and mounting her on his desk without saying a word. The thought of his skin slapping against hers and his eyes had her close to cumming. She needed one more thought, one more that would send her over the edge. That thought was of Spock saying the most filthiest of things in Vulcan into her ear as he thrust madly into her.

And she would have came. She would have came hard if it wasn't for hearing the shift of fabric from his chair. Either she nudged it, which she was sure she didn't do or someone sat down. With her heart pounding from her stimulation and now fear, she opened her eyes and froze. With his face showing the usual non expression, Spock was watching her from his chair. His fingers were interlocked and he looked pensive, as if he were pondering some equation. Seeing the end of her Starfleet career flash before her eyes, she sat up and closed her legs without making eye contact. Just when she was about to slide off the desk, she heard him speak.

"Cadet Uhura, I find myself unable to react properly given the situation, which is entirely new to me. In addition, I find myself curious as to why you were sexually stimulating yourself upon my desk, Cadet. Is it common for Terran females to stimulate themselves in such a manner in a place like this?" He asked.

With her head down, still avoiding his eyes, she replied. "No, Sir."

"Then I do not understand." He replied to her.

"I.........it was wrong of me to do. I'm sorry, Sir. I'll fully accept any disciplinary action--" Her words were cut short.

"Cadet Uhura, explain to me why you were sexually stimulating yourself in my office on top of my desk." He said. His voice was official and absolute and no doubt an order. Feeling that it couldn't get any worse and that she was pretty much expelled anyway, she looked at him and replied.

"I was fantasizing about you and pleasuring myself. It's something some females do when they are sexually interested in someone. I admit, this was probably the worst place to do so but at the same time, I didn't expect to get caught." She said and mentally wanted to add "There, are you happy now?" at the end of it but refrained. Spock, whose posture and expression hadn't changed, continued to remain motionless.

"Fascinating." He commented and finally leaned back into his office chair. "I was at a loss as to how to respond to this situation at first. However, I believe I have found the proper course of action." Not taking his eyes off of her, he stood and moved closer to her. He towered over her and she had to tilt her head back just maintain eye contact. Never had she ever been so close to him before. She could feel the heat from his body and.....

She gasped and looked down between their bodies. Nyota could feel the undeniable press of his hard cock against her body. With a finger placed gently to her chin, he tilted her head up and kissed her. His mouth was hot, seemingly hotter than the rest of his body and Nyota couldn't help but give in to it all. She kissed him back just as passionately as he was kissing her, grabbing onto him just to hold on. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his fingers rub and press in-between her legs against the soaked fabric of her panties. He moved the fabric towards the side and slid two fingers inside of her. Nyota arched into him, breaking the kiss as a result. Spock licked and kissed up her exposed neck and jaw until he was at her ear.

"I am sexually interested in you too, Ms. Uhura. You occupy my private thoughts quite frequently. I find myself fantasizing," he emphasized her word, "about how it would be like to penetrate you..........with more than just my fingers." As if the rocking of his crotch against her body as he fingered her didn't give that away. "I've envisioned you naked under my body as I continuously thrust into you. I've imagined touching every inch of your brown skin and your legs wrapped around me."

This was all too much and she found herself getting dizzy. She wanted to feel the insistent bulge that was pressing against her, deep inside of her body. He could make her cum this way, she knew that without a doubt, just by him fingering her. That's not want she wanted, not now anyway. Boldly, she reached down and pulled his hand away from between her legs. Before he could question her, his fingers, the same fingers that were inside of her, were in her mouth being licked and sucked on.

Everything after that became a blur. She heard something that sounded like a growl and jumbled Vulcan words that even she couldn't make out. She didn't have time to process what was happening before she felt her back pressed up against the wood of his desk and her panties being ripped off. Spock, in between her legs leaned over her body and stared at her with wild eyes. Fully clothed in his teaching uniform, he freed his hard cock with one hand and promptly slid it inside of her. The skirt of her red cadet uniform rose over her hips as his body settled against hers. He was pulsating and huge. She couldn't recall ever feeling so full, so filled completely with someone inside of her.

Spock wanted to see her. He wanted to see more of her and he didn't care how. Being inside of her wasn't enough. Slamming into her wasn't enough. He wanted to feel everything. He wanted to see everything. He wanted to see all that was her.

He made quick work opening her uniform top, pulling down her bra and exposing her breasts. He squeezed and pinched a nipple as he fucked her mercilessly upon his desk. Her fingers slipped up and under his uniform, clawing the skin of his back. Spock hissed in pleasure and leaned down, angling her body to penetrate her even deeper. With his face inches from hers, he watched her. He wanted to memorize every eye flutter, every bite and part of her lips so he could play it in his mind over and over again. Everything he fantasized, everything he envisioned was nothing compared to this. Nothing compared to her, the warmth of her body, legs wrapped around his hips and the tight squeeze of her wet pussy around his cock.

Spock lowered his head against her shoulder and gripped both sides of his desk as he continued to pound into her. Nyota cried out and her body tightened around him when she came. The pull was unbelievable and within seconds away, he came hard inside of her. He didn't know how much time passed with her fingers threading through his hair as his head rested upon her shoulder. Her body was wet and sticky and he figured she would want to shower. If it wasn't for that thought, he would have stayed in her arms content a little bit longer. Spock leaned up and while holding her, helped her off his desk.

"Pardon me for asking but why did you come back to your office? That's not like you. Not recently anyway." She asked smoothing out her uniform once he let her go.

"For some time, I had been doing research on Human courtship in hopes that my interest was mutual. Feeling that I was finally prepared, I came to where I could find you in order to ask if you would like to accompany me to dinner." He answered. He arched a brow when she started laughing.

The End

*PADDs - Personal Access Display Device - http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/PADD

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
